Shiro no chūrippu
by Zeesuke23
Summary: AU/Naruto benar - benar tidak bisa percaya pada apa yang tengah ia rasakan ini, bagaimana mungkin hubungannya berakhir seperti ini./"Jadi itu benar ya..." /"Maaf.."/Gender Bender :)) / NaruSaku / Mind to Rnr?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Zee

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun saat menulis fanfic ini, hanya kesenangan aja kok ehehehe... :""D

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst.

Pair : Male!Saku x Fem!Naru.

Warning : AU, OOC, Gender Bender, Typho yang berterbangan kayak nyamuk, aneh , bahasa tidak baku, EYD tak sesuai, Gaje, Abal dan sebagainya.

Summary: / Naruto benar - benar tidak bisa percaya pada apa yang tengah ia rasakan ini, bagaimana mungkin hubungannya berakhir seperti ini./"Jadi itu benar ya..." /"Maaf.."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genangan air selepas hujan di sepinggir jalan, mulai menguap keangkasa. Cakrawala masih sama, kelabu tanpa adanya biru yang menghiasi seperti hari biasanya. Hujan memang telah mereda beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Namun suasana di sekitar masih nampak basah nan lembab. Sesekali beberapa burung nampak bersenandung riang , menyanyikan beberapa lagu simfoni alam. Gadis bersurai pirang itu tetap berada disana, di salah satu bangku taman kota. Suasana paska hujan membuat suhu dari hawa disekitar menurun beberapa derajat kelvin. Dengan hanya berbalut _dress_ polos berwarna biru muda dan juga surai keemasan miliknya yang terikat seadanya. Gadis berkulit sawo matang itu mulai melirik arloji yang tengah menempel manis pada pergelangan tangannya, pukul empat tiga puluh dan sepertinya raja siang pun akan berganti singgasannya dengan sang dewi malam. Gadis tersebut nampak gusar kala seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang , mengirim pesan akan ketelatannya pun tidak. Iris safirnya nampak tak tenang, bergerak kesegala penjuru seolah sedang mencari sesuatu, tak biasanya pemuda itu tak menghubunginya seperti ini. Ah... sang gadis hampir lupa bukankah pemuda yang memnag tengah ia tunggu memang nampak berubah akhir – akhir ini . tiada lagi perhatian lebih yang selalu pemuda itu tunjukkan pada gadisnya, tiada lagi kekhawatiran pada sang gadis. Dan gadis berdarah Uzumaki itu pun hanya bisa bertanya bingung dalam hati , ada apa sebenarnya mengapa kekasihnya mulai berubah, apakah telah ada seseorang yang mengisi tempatnya.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng ringan saat memikirkan asumsi tersebut, ia tak boleh berpikir buruk terlebih dahulu dengan semua ini. Mungkin saja tugas dari sang kekasih lebih banyak dan membuatnya lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Mungkin saja benar begitu. Lima belas menit menuggu tanpa hasil membuat Naruto mendesah jengah, ia mulai menunjukkan ekspresi harap - harap cemas. Padahal ia tahu seharusnya kedatangannyalah yang terlambat namun nyatanya pemuda itu tak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

 _Puk~_

Mata sang gadis berdarah Uzumaki itu tiba – tiba saja tertutup oleh sebuah lengan kokoh, ia tahu ini milik siapa. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang begitu ia hafal , aroma badan saipa kah ini. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil kala mengetahui gerangan yang ia tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga.

"Hei.. mengunggu lama ?" gadis itu berbalik badan kala lengan yang tengah menutup matanya itu pun terlepas, pandangn mereka bersua . Naruto dengan senyuman ceria yang tersungging di bibirnya mulai menghampiri pemuda dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau.. lama, Saki _– kun_." dengan gerakan tiba - tiba gadis itu itu memeluk pemuda dihadapannya, seolah ia begitu merindukan sang pemuda berdarah Haruno tersebut.

"Ini untukmu." Naruto hanya memandang bingung pada _sebucket_ bunga tulip putih yang disodorkan padanya, bukan bunga lily seperti biasanya, atau pun bunga mawar yang selalu terselip untuknya , bukan itu semua. Sebuket bunga tulip putih pertanda...

"Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir ." Gadis itu hanya terdiam mematung kala tangannya telah menerima sebuket bunga tersebut, ia terlalu tak percaya, hingga membuat bunga yang tengah ia pegang terjatuh di atas tanah, ia benar - benar tak kuasa mendengar ini semua.

"S-siapa?" rancau Naruto , ia begitu tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Tolong katakan jika ini hanya lelucon yang selalu Sakura nya tujukan kepadanya, namun setelah melihat tatapan tersebut . Tak ada tatapan bercanda pada sepasang netra sebening klorofil tersebut. Nampak begitus serius dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan baru saja.

"Apakah... I-Ino?" gadis bersurai pirang itu tahu jika hubungan kekasihnya dengan seorang gadis bernama Ino itu pun tidak bisa dibilang tak akrab, mereka bergitu akrab hingga kerap membuat Naruto yang sebagai kekasih Sakura beberapa kali merasa sedikit iri dibuatnya.

"Bukan..." kepala berhelaian pirang itu pun terngakat kala bahunya dicengkram dengan tiba – tiba meskipun tidak begitu keras juga, ia masih tak percaya dengan ini semua.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu Naru _\- chan_." Iris sebening samudra itu mulai berkaca – kaca, dan berdoa bahwa ini semua hanya kebohongan , bohong belaka. Tidak mungkin hubungan yang telah ia bangun lebih dari dua tahun ini kandas begitu saja tanpa sebuah alasan. Maka dari itu , mau tak mau pun Naruto harus mendengarkan penuturan Sakura demi mendengarkan alasan dari ini semua.

"Sebenarnya, aku... tak terlalu mencintaimu dari awal. Maaf..." pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya menjauhi iris sebening samudra yang mulai berkaca, ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis didepannya , namun ia lebih tak ingin gadis itu terluka lebih dalam dari ini.

"Ke - kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menguji diriku sendiri. Apakah aku memang benar - benar telah melupakan itu atau tidak, dan sepertinya... " pemuda itu tersenyum , bukan senyum cerianya seperti biasanya namun sebuah senyuman yang begitu ironis , sarat akan apa yang tengah ia rasakan .

"Jadi itu benar..." Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum ,seolah hatinya begitu tabah menerima ini semua, meski pun nyatanya tidak seperti itu juga. Ia masih tak percaya dengan ini semua.

"Maaf..." gadis itu mulai menggenggam lengan kokoh sang pemuda , seolah memberinya kekuatan padahal seharusnya ia juga hancur disini. Hatinya hancur menerima kenyataan yang nampak pahit ini, yang begitu menamparnya.

"Kita bisa jadi teman kok, eheheh..." Sakura tahu jika tawa Naruto kali ini begitu dipaksakan olehnya, dengan gerakan tiba - tiba Sakura membawa gadis tersebut berada dalam dekapannya , ia tak bisa melihat gadis yang selalu tersenyum ceria kepadanya, gadis yang telah mewarnai hari - harinya, harus meneteskan air matanya karena ulah dari sang pemuda.

"Ah... aku lupa , Hinata _\- chan_ mengajakku memakan ramen sore ini, sepertinya aku terlambat." Naruto mulai membuat jarak pada keduanya, Adam itu tahu jika gadis dihadapannya itu hanya berbohong , entah untuk apa. Dan Sakura juga tahu juga Naruto bukanlah pembohong yang baik. Namun untuk situasi seperti ini berbohomg tak masalah bukan.

"A-aku... aku harus pergi" Naruto mulai melangkah perlahan , menjauh dari keberadaan pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi kepingan cinta masa lalunya. Meskipun Naruto tak yakin apakah ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada sang pemuda.

"Jangan membuatnya menuggu Naru - _chan_ " Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Menanggapi kelakuan Naruto padanya, ia tahu mungkin Naruto juga ingin menenangkan waktunya bersama kesendirinnya.

"Iya..." Naruto seolah telah memasang topeng cerianya, dengan melambaikan tangan pertanda perpisahan bersama lukisan tawa sumringah pada bibirnya. Dan pergi bergitu saja. Sedangkan diposisi Sakura ia hanya memandangi gadis itu , yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Maaf... Naru.." bisiknya perlahan, tersapu tarian angin taman. Merah dan juga orange mulai turun di horizon cakrawala, membumbung tinggi diangksa. Adam bersurai terang itu mulai membalikkan badannya meninggalkan taman tersebut. Meninggalkan setiap kisahnya bersama sang gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

A/N:

Sekali kali saya juga pingin gitu bikin NaruSaku meskipun gender Bender sih... ehehehe... :''D , dan TARA...! jadilah fanfic Geje kek gini, fanfic pelepas stress paska U.N eheheheh... :'''D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana." Sakura hanya menolehkan kepalanya mengarah pada sumber suara, masih pada taman yang sama. Ia hanya terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kau milikku." pemuda itu pun merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar pada tubuhnya, pelukan yang sebenarnya begitu ia rindukan.

"Selamat datang kembali ..." iris sebening batu zamrud itu pun mengarah pada iris yang sekelam jelaga, rambut ravennya berkibar tertiup angin sore.

"Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." mereka saling menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada bibir keduanya, seyuman tanpa makna yang bagitu kentara.

"Hn"


End file.
